Teia de Memórias
by Ju Purple Diamond
Summary: Inuyasha se perde em uma batalha no reino de seu pai e é dado como morto. Encontrado por uma garota chamada Kagome e com amnésia o que irá acontecer com o herdeiro do Reino do Oeste.
1. Chapter 1

Cap1- neve e sangue, céu roxo e capim santo

Era um dia de inverno, nevava muito no reino do oeste. Seria lindo se não fosse trágico. Milhares de corpos ensopados em sangue estendiam-se sobre vários metros no campo de batalha. Flechas dotadas de fogo eram lançadas de um lado a outro, o sangue manchando o branco da neve.

Nessa guerra entre youkais e humanos estava presente o rei dos youkais, Inutaishou.

O rei lutava bravamente querendo conter a revolta humana que ameaçava seu reino. Afinal tinha uma família para proteger, sua esposa e seus filhos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, sendo Inuyasha prioridade por seu mais novo, tendo apenas 10 anos. Todos estavam escondidos na barraca do rei num acampamento perto do campo de batalha posto que não conseguiram chegar ao palácio antes da batalha.

Cabelos prateados passaram correndo em meio à confusão, era Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"- gritou Inutaishou percebendo que era seu pequeno filho.

"não se preocupe papai! Eu vou te ajudar! Minha espada da sorte está comigo!"

"Inuyasha!" grita uma mulher em meio a tantos homens, só poderia ser Izayoi, a brava esposa de Inutaishou. "vamos meu bem, temos que sair daqui é perigoso, venha!"

"mas mãe o pai ta no meio da guerra a gente tem que ajudar!"

Izayoi agarrou o menino pela cintura e o levou à força para o barco de fuga.

"maldição!" – gritou o pequeno Inuyasha impossibilitado de mover-se nos braços de sua mãe.

"pronto, agora vai dar tudo certo" disse Izaioi mais calma por ter conseguido tirar o filho do perigo "Inutaishou vai conseguir, ele é o youkai mais forte dessas terras. Em breve vamos nos ncontrar no palácio"

"estamos partindo senhora" disse um servo que estava guiando o barco

"claro, vamos rápido meu jovem, o quanto antes sairmos desse inferno melhor"

Porém o que ninguém esperava era que uma catapulta incendiada atingisse o barco.

Inuyasha cai no rio.

"Inuyasha..." é a última palavra sofregamente sibilada por Izaioi antes de desmaiar por ter sido atingida por escombros do barco.

Em outros extremos do rio...

Uma pequena garota passeava colhendo ervas para sua amiga Kaede, sacerdotisa de sua aldeia. Alheia a toda a guerra que se passava a alguns kilômetros dali Kagome aproveitava o entardecer sentindo o calor do sol em sua pele indo embora e a cor do firmamento mudando de azul anil para rosa claro e tingindo-se de roxo, a grama baixa que crecia nas margens do rio cheirava como capim-santo, Kagome colheu um pouco delas. Porém o que não se encaixava nem um pouco com a paisagem era um tufo de cabelos pratedos no meio do rio.

"nossa, o que é aquilo? Será que um bichinho se perdeu dentro do rio e está encalhado?" pensou Kagome preocupada. "espere bichinho! Eu vou te ajudar!!"

Quando Kagome chega lá percebe que não é u bichinho ,mas sim um menino. Ela o arrasta até a margem que ficava a poucos centímetros dali. E ele abre os olhos.

"Oi menino, qual seu nome?" pergunta Kagome preocupada

Porém antes de responder qualquer coisa o garoto desmaia.

No campo de batalha....

"Izaioi!" Inutaisho corre em busca de sua amada após ver seu barco ser atingido por um balaço incendiado.

"Izaioi eu estou aqui" diz Inutaishou a sua amada "onde está Inuyasha?" pergunta ele aflito.

"eu não consegui salva-lo... snif..., ele caiu n-no rio após a explosão..." disse Izaioi chorando copiosamente

"tudo bem amor, nós vamos acha-lo" disse Inutaisho para confortar a esposa, embora não tivesse certeza do que disse.

Após dias procurando no rio e nas proximidades o filho de Inutaishou, e herdeiro do reino do Oeste, Inuyasha. Foi dado como morto.

Na cabana de Kaede...

"ai finalmente você acordou" falou uma voz impaciente porém conhecida ao seu lado.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos pela segunda vez, porém sentia-se completamente perdido, não conseguia se lembrar de nada muito concreto

"oi" disse Inuyasha a garota "onde eu estou?"

"você está na minha aldeia" disse a sacedotisa Kaede entrando na barraca

"Kaede!" disse Kagome indo ao seu encontro e a abraçando

"olá Kagome, ainda bem que seu amiguinho já acordou. Você deixou todos muito preocupados. Kagome chegou aqui muito aflita falando de um menino desmaiado no rio. Todos correram rapidamente. Você sabe qual seu nome?"

"não, mas eu me lembro de alguém me chamando de Inu algumacoisa."

"então é assim que eu vou te chamar. Inu." Disse Kagome sorrindo para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estava confuso, tantas mudanças em um dia só estavam atormentando sua cabeça.

"vamos Kagome, seu amigo precisa dormir. Ele deve estar exausto. Amanhã vocês podem brincar. E Inu... tome essa poção aqui, vai se sentir melhor quando acordar."

Inuyasha fez que sim com a cabeça e tomando a poção dormiu quase que instantaneamente.

"ele vai ficar bem né tia Kaede?"

"vai sim pequena. E quanto a memória dele, só o tempo vai dizer"


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – entre brincadeiras, monges, surpresas e guerras

5 anos depois

Kagome! Cadê você sua peste??

Hahaha – ouviu Inu ao longe

Achei você!

Ahhh! – disse Kagome sendo finalmente capturada – Inu assim não tem graça! Eu não tenho essas super orelinhas fofas pra ouvir tão bem assim... Estou em desvantagem

Você só precisa ser mais discreta Kagome, assim eu ao vou poder ouvir você – "mas ainda vou sentir seu cheiro" – pensou Inuyasha maliciosamente.

É! Então ta bom Inu, agora é minha vez!

E eles continuaram brincando de pega-pega por um tempo...

Passam se alguns dias e Kagome e Inuyasha estão pescando no rio...

Kagome! Inu! – venham comer! Hora do almoço! - gritou Kaede da beira do campo

Tá bom, a gente já chega Kaede! – gritou Inuyasha de trás de uma arvore

Peguei você! – disse Kagome quando Inuyasha revelou sua posição

Ahh, assim não vale!

Hahahahaha admita Inu. Eu sou a melhor – disse Kagome piscando para Inuyasha e correndo em direção ao vilarejo logo em seguida.

Inuyasha e Kagome cresceram juntos, naquele dia Kagome o levou para a sua aldeia e ele foi adotado pela sacerdotisa do lugar, Kaede.

Houve uma discussão porque ele era um youkai e os humanos e youkais estavam em guerra, porem como a sacerdotisa se prontificou a adotá-lo todos obedeceram.

Chegamos Kaede!- disse Kagome na porta da casa da sacerdotisa

Que bom Kagome, vou precisar de você aqui. Correm boatos que um povo monge fugido de algum vilarejo está chegando e nós precisamos de toda a ajuda para fazer os pratos. Você é nosso coringa.

Kagome era uma garota famosa por conhecer bem ervas e por isso fazia temperos de todas as formas, dessa maneira sua comida era sempre requisitada. Ela podia induzir a pessoa que estivesse comendo a fazer o que ela quisesse (por exemplo, falar a verdade por algum tempo, ou então se tornar mais desinibido, ou então ficar reconfortado e com sono para recuperar as energias, porém o que ela mais fazia eram comidas gostosas para as pessoas da aldeia).

Eles chegaram! – gritou um menino que vigiava os arredores da aldeia

Então pelos portões da aldeia entraram alguns monges, o chefe deles era um senhor bonito de cabelos compridos, porém brancos presos em uma trança e olhos azuis sedutores. Atrás dele vinham em média 6 monges.

Olá, queremos falar com o líder desse vilarejo – disse o senhor de olhos azuis.

Sou eu – disse Kaede em alto e bom som – o que vocês desejam?

Nós queremos somente a estadia nessa aldeia por algum tempo, até nos recuperarmos, afinal estamos caminhando há dias.

Tudo bem. Kagome mostre a cabana onde os monges podem se acomodar. E Inu, ajude-os a levar as bagagens.

Claro Kaede, por aqui, por favor... – disse Kagome se dirigindo aos monges

Olá, qual seu nome?- perguntou Inuyasha a um dos monges

Oi, meu nome é Miroku. E o seu? – disse o monge de cabelos pretos amarrados em um rabinho e olhos azuis.

Eu sou Inu. – disse Inuyasha animado com a possibilidade de ter um amigo – o que foi que houve com vocês?

Nós estamos viajando por aí oferecendo nossos serviços de monge ás aldeias que atravessam tempos difíceis de guerra. Porém ultimamente está ficando cada vez mais difícil ajudar as pessoas. As coisas estão ficando pretas aí fora meu amigo. – falou o monge com pesar em seus olhos.

Nós temos sorte de ninguém ter nos atacado ainda. Porém estamos formando um exercito para atacar esses youkais que estão matando impiedosamente os humanos.

Um exército? – falou o monge perplexo – você tem idéia de como são os exércitos dos youkais? São imensos! E os soldados são enormes e de força extraordinária!

É eu sei, mas nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! – falou Inuyasha – já estou revoltado com essa situação, o medo de não ter nem uma idéia de como será o dia de amanha, se os pais verão seus filhos vivos após acordarem. É terrível ver o medo estampado no rosto de seu povo.

Eu sei como é - falou Miroku

Chegamos!- disse Kagome com seu costumeiro sorriso

Obrigado, senhorita? – disse Miroku chegando para dar um beijo na mão de Kagome

Ka-Kagome - disse Kagome gaguejando

Obrigado senhorita Kagome - disse Miroku sorrindo

Não foi nada – disse Kagome também sorrindo – o almoço sai em 15 minutos – porém quando ia se retirando... Plaft! – seu monge tarado! – gritou Kagome de repente envolta de uma aura maligna.

Inuyasha ficou olhando a situação, aquele monge depravado... Ia matá-lo por tocar em sua Kagome! Porém o monge já estava nocauteado. Kagome era realmente uma garota fatal.

Todos jantaram e foram se retirando para seus dormitórios. Kagome e Inuyasha moravam em cabanas vizinhas e tinha uma passagem secreta que as interligava. Quando mais novos eles se comunicavam por essas passagens para explorar o mundo à noite em suas explorações secretas. Hoje era dia de lua nova e Kagome e Inuyasha sempre saíam de noite nesses dias, pois eram os mais difíceis para inuyasha, e mais perigosos também.

Quando Kagome chega Inuyasha está dormindo, porém em seus sonhos é atormentado por aquela voz, ele a conhecia de algum lugar... Fogo, gritos, correria e uma moça que falava "inu..." em seu ultimo suspiro. Depois nada...

"Inu"...

Inuyasha acordou assustado, porém se acalmou depois de ouvir a voz de sua amiga.

"Kagome!" – falou inuyasha abraçando a amiga.

"Calma Inu, foi só um pesadelo... shh" disse a amiga embalando-o nos braços.

"Kagome, eu não agüento mais isso, essa mulher que fala meu nome, eu sei que a conheço, mas não consigo lembrar-me dela... isso é maçante."

"Eu sei Inu... eu sei..." disse Kagome com seu olhar compreensivo.

Kagome sempre estava lá quando inuyasha precisava desde a sua primeira lembrança completa, ela foi o primeiro rosto que ele viu, achou que tinha ido pro céu, pois nunca tinha visto uma garota tão linda como ela, branquinha com os cabelos escuros emoldurando o rosto... Um anjo em sua vida.

Vamos, hoje é o último dia de lua nova – disse Kagome sorrindo para o amigo.

Está bem Kagome, deixa só eu ficar mais um pouco aqui, com você, sentindo seu cheiro...

A face de Kagome se tornou rósea, sorte eles estarem no escuro e Inuyasha não poder ver o que estava acontecendo. Até parece que ele sabia de seus sentimentos por ele, e fazia isso só para tentá-la.

Porém um barulho quebra essa áurea de romance, gritos invadem os ouvidos de Inuyasha.

Vamos Kagome, a aldeia está sendo atacada!

Mas Inuyasha, você está em forma humana ainda!

Não importa, estamos entre humanos não é mesmo? – disse Inuyasha sorrindo de lado e pegando a espada que tinha vindo com ele no dia em que fora encontrado. Era uma espada simples, porém forte e Inuyasha nunca lutava sem ela.

Tudo bem, eu já chego, vou só pegar meu arco. –disse Kagome passando pela passagem secreta.

Lá fora o caos estava instalado, pessoas correndo para todos os lados, sangue, flechas... Aquilo lembrava coisas ruins a Inuyasha. Porem agora ele tinha que salvar seu povo, eles eram a coisa mais importante!

Inuyasha entra na briga e começa a matar alguns youkais, porém o sol nasce e Inuyasha começa a se transformar. Ele está lutando do lado humano e os youkais tomam um susto ao ver um dos seus com os humanos. Kaede começa atacando os youkais e Kagome se junta a ela invocando seus poderes de sacerdotisa, flechas lilases cortam o céu do amanhecer. Inuyasha fica surpreso, sua amiga nunca tinha lhe contado sobre isso, quando ela dizia que conseguia ouvir o vento e as folhas falando com ela ele simplesmente pensava que ela era doida.

Miroku os ataca com seus poderes de monge e abre um buraco negro de sua mão. É parece que eles precisavam mesmo contar melhor as coisas uns aos outros.

Surpresos os youkais batem em retirada e voltam para o acampamento youkai.

Vencemos! – grita Kagome correndo em direção a Inuyasha

A alguns quilômetros dali, no acampamento youkai...

Diálogo entre o general do exercito e o rei Inutaisho: tem um dos nossos do lado deles e uma sacerdotisa poderosa os acompanha.

Vamos verificar...


	3. Chapter 3 Desculpas

Gente desculpaa, foi sem querer o nome do inu 2 vezes, é que eu tinha escrevido aquela parte antes, junto com o roteiro do capítulo aí eu esqueci de mudar isso. Porque a idéia de o Inu não saber o nome veio depois. Desculpas mesmo, e obrigada a Mima e a Carol-Chan por me avisarem ^^

Kissus ;*


End file.
